godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Special Chapter: Valentine's Dream
1st Scene (Laura) Laura was busy deciding her clothing of choice after Arthur asked her out on a date. She switched between each set of clothings infront of a mirror but had no idea what to wear. Laura: Oh~ What to pick?? She kept switching through her selection but couldn't find any good choice until Sakisuma appeared. Saki: Hello Laura, seems like you're busy today~ Laura: Oh hey Saki, can you help me decide what to wear?? Saki: Why is that, got something special?? Laura: Arthur's asking me out on a date!!! And I don't know what to wear. Saki: Well, I'll choose two sets and you decide which one to wear~ Laura: Alright. Saki dived into the bundle of clothings piled on Arthur's bed. Grabbing two sets out and adjusting herself back into normal, she let Laura decide which of the two clothings she could wear. 2nd Scene (Arthur) Arthur was busy preparing his own set of clothings as well inside Charles's room. He took out his old set which gave himself a bad look and tossed them back. Charles was watching as Arthur kept on tossing out anything that didn't fit him. Charles: C'mon buddy, it's better to select three types and think which one would fit the situation. Arthur: And you're just gonna stand there?? Charles: What do you want me to do?? Help out?? Arthur: Why not you pick 2 sets for me and I'll pick one?? Charles gave a thumbs up and started to help him out with the selection given. He rummaged through the pile and grabbed two with one hand. Arthur: Which reminds me, what REALLY happened to your hand??? Charles: I'll tell you, but you must keep this a secret from everyone. Arthur: What's the big deal about it?? Charles tossed 2 sets of chothings towards Arthur, landing on his face. He then plucked off his other arm and the moment Arthur removes the clothings at his face, he didn't bother showing any reaction towards him. Arthur: So that's your point?? Charles: I was 'once' a child prodigy for my family until that ill-fated day happened... Arthur: What was that? Charles: The Chi-you that stole my arm to perfect the one-hit-kill technique. Arthur: Isn't that a little to cliche? Charles: Yeah... It is... Arthur patted on his back, showing that he will help him but Charles told him to back off his own buisness. They both got into a friendly laugh and Charles picked one out of the three for Arthur to wear. Final Scene (Both) Both Arthur and Laura got out at the same time, located at different floors and feeling nervous about their date. Arthur & Laura: Ok, I got this. They both walked towards the elevator with patience, hoping not to fail everything they got. With Sakisuma providing courage and Charles giving good points on how to keep the mood with a girl, they both met somewhere in the Den. Arthur: Hey Laura... Nice dress you have. Laura: Oh it's nothing. It's the same for you~ They both chatted happily and gave chocolates to eachother with Charles watching in the background. He felt something close by and somehow grasp it's location beside him. Charles: I know you're there... Speak now. Saki: Oh ho~ I thought only humans with Aragami blood in them could see me~ Charles: I'm an exception... Saki: Why is that young 'prodigy'?? Charles raised an eye brow but Saki averted the suspision from Charles. She doesn't know what Charles possess in his eye but he looked away, showing his disconcern towards her. He left the group without any sound or presense given. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts